


May The Best Team Win

by Nekokratik



Series: (Even in This Life) I will Find You [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Social Media, dog outfits, dog!Luffy, good dogs all around, the internet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokratik/pseuds/Nekokratik
Summary: "Listen up, minions! We have a new operative. Old man Whitebeard and his baby chicks have launched a counterattack, I need ideas stat!"The only response he got was ringing silence as nobody knew what he was talking about, and those that did were still engrossed in their phones.
Series: (Even in This Life) I will Find You [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608052
Comments: 24
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

"They have retaliated!" Lucky Roo announced in the middle of the Red Force office.

Everyone in the vicinity turned to look at him, but all they saw was the man staring intently at his phone. The only people who knew what he was talking about seemed to be the other executives and they, too, instantly took their phones out. Everyone else was left floundering.

"Listen up, minions!" Shanks ordered loudly as he walked into the office. "We have a new operative. Old man Whitebeard and his baby chicks have launched a counterattack, I need ideas stat!"

The only response he got was ringing silence as nobody knew what he was talking about, and those that did were still engrossed in their phones.

"Boss! They are armed with heavy artillery!" Yasopp said.

"No," Shanks said softly before hastily taking out his own phone. "No! How dare they use children's innocence."

"All right, enough with your charades," Benn grumbled as he walked in. "I know you are all a bunch of weirdoes, but there is usually a reason. What have you guys done now?"

"It's not about what we did, it’s about what they did!" Shanks said as he shoved his phone at Benn's face.

Benn took the phone out of the red head's hand and carefully looked through it. On the screen was a photo posted on the official Whitebeard Incorporated account. The photo seemed to have been taken in one of their charity events, and the main focus was Stephan surrounded by smiling children.

"And?" Benn asked.

Shanks threw his hands in the air.

"We think this was posted in response to our post of Luffy," Lucky Roo said. "You know, the one we took in the reception?"

"The one where you made it seem like he was working at the information desk?" Benn asked and he received unanimous nods from all the executives.

"They are obviously intimidated by Luffy's charms," Shanks said.

Benn let out a sigh as he massaged his temples. He told everyone to get back to work before he put the phone in his pocket and made his way towards his office.

"Yes, back to work!" Shanks said. "I want you all to come up with an idea by the end of today otherwise you'll be on coffee duty for a month!"

* * *

"With all that said, congratulations to Division 8 for being the first division to hand in their monthly report, your division's bonus will be included on the next payday," Marco said as he stood at the head of the long conference table. "That is all on the agenda, if anyone has anything they would like to say do so now."

Marco looked towards the person to his left and Jozu shook his head slightly. He slowly looked down the table, but there was no one who spoke up, as usual. They were all responsible adults and were pretty good at reporting major things ahead of time so he could add it onto the agenda.

"Oh, my heavens!"

Mostly everyone.

"Projector!" Thatch yelled.

Haruta turned on the projector with a grin, excited to see what their favorite partner in crime had in store.

Thatch fiddled with his phone for a couple seconds before he was able to cast what caught his attention on the board. The official Red Force social media page was projected onto the board, and in the center was a photo of Luffy in a white shirt collar and tie apparel. The small dog seemed to be in the middle of delivering some documents.

"Thatch," Marco sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"They are declaring war," Thatch said. "Are we going to back down from this challenge?"

"No!" Haruta responded which caused Marco to glare in their direction.

"They obviously think they are better than us, than Stefan! Are we going to keep quiet as our brother gets attacked?" Thatch said with more vigor.

"No!" Haruta was joined by other individuals in their response.

"No, we are not!" Thatch declared as he made his way towards the head of the table where Marco was. "We need to brainstorm. We need ideas, we need innovation, we need style!"

Marco looked towards Whitebeard with desperation, he hoped at least one other person in the room had some common sense left.

Whitebeard seemed amused by all the commotion and merely chuckled to himself.

Marco facepalmed and resigned himself to one hour of childish shenanigans. His only saving grace was that at least Ace had been sent on a business trip out of town, he could deal with two out of his three usual troublemakers.

* * *

"All right, anchor, if you do this for me, I will get you all the meat you want," Shanks said as he rummaged through a box of clothes and accessories.

Luffy perked up at the mention of meat and he started barking restlessly.

"Sir, your 2 o'clock conference is here," someone said as they opened the door to his office.

"Makino! Just the person I was looking for," Shanks grinned. "Could you order our usual from the steakhouse down the road?"

"Um, sure," Makino replied uncertainly. "The conference-"

"Ah right, could you tell them I'm sick? Bad case of stomach flu, high fever, cold sweat, migraines, highly contagious," Shanks said as he slipped a shirt over Luffy's head.

Makino frowned and was about to reprimand him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Benn scowling. He nodded at her and approached the distracted red head.

Shanks was startled when he felt someone tug at his shirt collar and started dragging him towards the door.

"No! Benn! I'm in the middle of a breakthrough!"

"Yeah, and I'm in the middle of trying not to punch you in the face," Benn grumbled. They both left the office and Makino was reminded of the small dog in the office when he barked.

"Ah, let's see what the president was trying to do," she said as she sat down on the sofa. She picked up the small apparel that was dropped and held it up at eyelevel. She looked over at the small dog and giggled to herself.

Makino picked Luffy up and set him on her lap. One by one, she started putting on the rest of the costume on him.

"Shanks can be so childish sometimes," Makino laughed softly. She put on the last piece and smiled to herself as she looked at Luffy at arm's length. "Stefan may be cute with a bow tie, but we are not going to lose either."

She took various photos of Luffy in different poses, and once she was satisfied with the results, she picked Luffy up and walked out of the office. "Let's go have some lunch, shall we?"

* * *

"Hey Izo, here are the latest changes to the promotional campaign," Marco said as he walked into the Advertising and Promotions manager's office.

"Uh-huh, just leave it there," Izo said absent mindedly as he waved his hand about.

Marco slowly deposited the file with a frown. "Everything all right?"

"Uh-huh," Izo replied.

"Anything I should know about?"

"Nu-huh."

Marco sighed and turned back to leave only to run into someone else.

Thatch laughed as he patted him on the back. "Marco! Just the person I wanted to see."

The brunet walked him back into Izo's office and sat him down on the sofa. "Izo, how is our winning shot going?"

Izo sighed before turning his attention to the two people in front of him. "If you didn't ask every ten minutes, I would've finished this a long time ago."

He turned his monitor around and in the center was a collage of photos of Stefan in a Superman costume in various poses.

"Looks amazing!" Thatch cheered.

"You are still going on about this?" Marco rubbed at his temples.

"You didn't see little Luffy's last post?" Izo wondered. He quickly pulled up the Red Force's official account to show him. Luffy was dressed up in a sailor's outfit with a tiny sailor's cap to match. "Is that not the most adorable thing you've ever seen?"

"Hey! Our Stefan is the cutest!" Thatch protested, only to be waved away by Izo.

"Our Stefan is a handsome gentleman, but in terms of cuteness, Luffy might come out on top," Izo said.

Thatch let out a gasp and clutched at his chest. "For the sake of our brotherhood, I will pretend you did not say that."

Izo rolled his eyes.

"Stop using the official account for petty fights," Marco grumbled. "Izo, you should know that the account is only for promotional purposes."

"Oh, but dear, this is the best promotional exposure we could hope for," Izo said with delight. He pulled up various others posts and articles that talked about the online war between Luffy and Stefan. "Luffy was honorably named as the unofficial mascot of the Red Force and Stefan is famously known for being Whitebeard Incorporated's mascot. What better dispute will boost the name of both companies without any ill will or slandering."

Marco read various articles that mentioned the history of photos the dog's partook in. There were even polls with millions of votes.

"Whitebeard Incorporated and the Red Force have been trending on every social media there is, if not the first, then at least top ten for the past three weeks," Izo explained.

"All right, you have a point," Marco sighed. "But this can't go on forever, how would this even be resolved without inciting the wrath of hardcore fans?"

Izo shrugged as he turned his monitor back around and continued working.

"That is a good question," Thatch said as he also shrugged. "But not a question I'm worried about. Now, I need more ideas for our next set of photos."

* * *

"I'm back," Ace called out as he got into this apartment.

"Hey, welcome back," Sabo greeted him from the couch. "How was your trip?"

"Wished it had been over sooner," Ace responded from within his room. He changed into more comfortable clothes and joined his roommate on the couch. "Benn asked me to watch over Luffy for a couple of days by the way."

"Oh, that's surprising," Sabo looked slightly shocked, and Ace frowned in confusion. "You haven't been keeping up?" Ace shook his head slightly. "Well, they did send you to the most remote area after all."

Sabo pulled up his social media page and showed Ace the stream of posts from the Red Force account and the Whitebeard Incorporated account.

"Oh my god," Ace whispered as he hastily took out his own phone and started scrolling. "This is amazing!"

"Isn't it?" Sabo laughed. "The internet is breaking down with all the wars trying to figure out who is the cutest."

Ace hummed thoughtfully before perking up with an idea. "Hey, you got any plans this weekend?"

"Not really, why?"

"Want to help me end this war for good?" Ace grinned.

* * *

"All right, boys, are you ready?" Ace said as he stood with his arms at his waist. Luffy barked as he jumped up and down. He had a white headband on along matching wrist warmers around his tiny front paws. Stefan let out a huff as his tail started wagging harder. The big white dog was in a similar attire, with a black headband and matching wrist warmers.

Sabo laughed quietly from behind the camera as he recorded.

Ace put the harnesses on the dogs and attached the extendable leashes before going out the door. They started with a light jog, but it soon turned into a proper run.

After the run, they went to the park and Ace unclipped the dogs. He started doing push ups with Luffy trying to imitate him and Stefan stared at him from the side where he lay panting.

"Pfft, Luffy, you dork, you're not even trying anymore," Sabo laughed as he watched the small dog roll around. Luffy barked back with indignation.

"Stefan, come on up," Ace called out to the big dog. Stefan settled himself on top of Ace's back with ease, after all this wasn't the first time. Luffy saw this and hopped up, too.

Ace started doing the push ups with more vigor all the while grinning at the camera without breaking a sweat.

"Show off," Sabo chuckled. Luffy barked as he started hopping up and down.

"Nice try, Luffy, but you barely weight more than a leaf," Ace laughed.

After the push ups, Ace moved on to sit ups. Ace placed Luffy on his feet and told him to hold on tight.

Sabo had been expecting a normal sit up with Ace mostly holding his own legs down since Luffy weighted nothing. And yet he was caught by surprise when Ace started doing crunches instead, with Luffy barking in his face every time he got close.

Once he was done Ace laid down laughing with Luffy on his chest.

"All right! Your turn," Ace called out as he reached towards the camera.

"What? What do you mean my turn?" Sabo asked as he was pushed to floor.

"Stefan! Hold his legs," Ace said as he turned the camera towards his roommate.

Stefan diligently sat down on Sabo's legs and panted.

Sabo begrudgingly started doing some sit ups, but every time he sat up Stefan would lick his face.

"This is so not fair," Sabo laughed.

"Call it an incentive," Ace grinned.

"Yes, because dog saliva is so appealing."

Sabo finished his set of sit ups and laid down to rest, only to be attacked in the face by the two dogs.

Ace laughed as he turned the camera around to face him. "Now, I've been hearing about all this crazy talk about who is cuter, Luffy or Stefan." Ace turned so the dogs and Sabo were behind him in the shot. "What do you think boys? Who's the cutest of them all?"

Luffy started barking indignantly as he hopped around in circles. Stephan laid in the shade panting, uninterested in what was going on.

"You're right! Silly me to be asking stupid questions," Ace laughed as he tried to placate the angry black ball of fur. "Who is stronger, you or Stefan?"

Luffy barked at him as he hopped on his hind legs and waved his front paws at the bigger dog. Stefan stared at him before laying down to hold the smaller dog under him as he started grooming him.

Sabo took over on the recording as Ace started laughing uncontrollably.

Sabo didn't really care for this internet war to see who was cuter since he was more of a cat person, but he did have a bias for Luffy since he had grown fond of the black ball of fur.

Ace on the other hand loved all dogs. He loved Stefan's large size and his wise and calm personality, but he also loved Luffy's small size and his hyperactivity.

Ace scooped Luffy into his arms and laid back against Stefan.

"Who cares for petty internet fights when we can enjoy a nap under the sun," Ace sighed. He patted the grass beside him and with one last recording, Sabo turned the camera off and laid down. "This is the good life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took forever!! Mainly because I didn't know how to end it. I'm still not quite happy with the ending, but it's something. The idea was fun and amusing, but wrapping it up seemed impossible!
> 
> I just love imagining Luffy and Stefan in different dog outfits XD.


	2. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very very much to BlueArtNina for this amazing fanart! Not only did you capture Luffy's derpy face, but you also got Ace's energy down to a pat!
> 
> I have no words to describe how happy I am with this, and I can't tell you how much I just keep looking at it and laugh. This is perfectly amazing! Thank you so much!

Fanart by [BlueArtNina (@TheBlueCherry)](https://twitter.com/TheBlueHeartNi1)


End file.
